


Draco Malfoy

by MG1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Torture, Draco Malfoy Feels, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Pain, Slytherin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MG1995/pseuds/MG1995
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un mortifago que tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos. Se encuentra atrapado en el medio de una guerra, mientras también enfrenta una batalla personal. En este lío en el que está metido encontrará paz y tranquilidad junto a la persona más inesperada: la Sangre Sucia de Gryffindor. Entre los dos nace una amistad impensada. Pero qué sucede cuando esta amistad se vuelve en algo más? Están los dos preparados para enfrentar eso y lo que ese vínculo entre el un Slytherin y una Gryffindor supone?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

1: El principio del fin 

Draco se despertó con sus propios gritos. Era una pesadilla, una vez más, despertandolo en medio de la noche. 

Cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por los ojos, sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir más. Desde que esos sueños oscuros habían comenzado, sus noches se habían vuelto mucho más largas. 

Pero la culpa no la tenían las pesadillas, sino más bien lo que las causaban. 

La guerra. Lord Voldemort. Sus padres. Sus alianzas. 

La guerra mal había comenzado y sus padres le debían obediencia al Señor se las tinieblas, y él, como hijo, no podía mantenerse al margen. Su familia lo necesitaba más que nunca. Su madre lo necesitaba a su lado, solo por ella seguía de pie, luchando. Su padre era el responsable de todo eso, los había llevado por ese camino oscuros sin resentimiento. 

Hace apenas diez días era un mortifago, pero bien antes de eso habían llegado las pesadillas, los dolores y la tortura. 

Desde que su casa se había convertido en el centro de encuentro de los acólitos del innombrable, su vida era, definitivamente, un infierno. 

Se había despertado envuelto en transpiración, por lo que se encaminó al baño y abrió el grifo. No esperó a que calentará el agua, se metió debajo, sintiendo como el agua helada impactaba contra su cuerpo. 

Disfruto del frío que lo congelaba. Y dejó las gotas caer sobre su cabeza y resbalar por todo su cuerpo. 

Dentro de dos días regresaría a Hogwarts, y sabía que todo había cambiado. Este era, probablemente, el último año. Si Lord Voldemort ganaba nada sería lo mismo, y si perdía su vida estaría en serio peligro. 

No sabía cuál era la peor opción, o a duras penas, la menos peor. El panorama se veía horrible, por dónde fuera que lo mirará. 

Sabía que solo había una opción para el, y temía que esa opción fuera la muerte. 

Cuando salió del baño, su madre lo estaba esperando, sentada sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida. 

“Madre…” susurró Draco, acercándose. A juzgar por su semblante, estaba muy preocupada. 

“Draco, hijo” respondió está volteando el rostro para verlo. Se veía más blanca de lo normal, como si hubiera envejecido diez año en los últimos diez días. 

“Qué sucede?” preguntó Draco, con una cierta urgencia en su tono. 

“Cariño…” su madre deslizó su mano por la mejilla de su hijo, algo que lo sorprendió abruptamente. Ellos no solían demostrar ese tipo de cercanía desde que el tenía más o menos unos cinco años. 

El muchacho rubio abrió la boca para hablar, pero su madre lo interrumpió, forzando una sonrisa frágil. 

“Lamento decirte que vas a tener que regresar solo a Hogwarts, con tu padre tenemos que ir a…” se interrumpió, buscando la mejor manera de decirlo “Tu sabes quien nos está llamando, nos quiere junto a él en los próximos días” 

Su madre a pesar de estar del lado de Lord Voldemort no se atrevía a decir su nombre. Y no era por respeto, Draco sabía, era por miedo. No había nada que su madre temiera más que a Lord Voldemort. 

“No puedes hacer eso.” Se quejó el chico “No pueden abandonarme” no pudo evitar sonar como un niño chico, estaba desesperado. Se sentía desesperado. 

“Lo siento mucho, querido” fue lo único que obtuvo de su madre. 

Draco se puso en pie, necesitando un poco de distancia de su madre en este momento. Negó con la cabeza. Estaba por perderlo todo, lo sabía. Lo sentía en los huesos. Algo le decía que esto era el final para ellos. 

“Cuando se van?” al menos quería saber cuanto tiempo le quedaba con sus padres. 

“Tu padre ya se ha ido. Sabes que no le va lo sentimental. Yo solo quería decirte que…” 

“Ahorratelo” le interrumpió Draco, con un tono frío. 

“Draco” ella intentó acercarse, pero él se safo de sus brazos sin delicadeza. 

“No hay nada que decir. Estamos condenados. Los tres. Es nuestro final, y tu lo sabes. Tanto si Lord Voldemort gana como si pierde. Si gana seremos sus esclavos para siempre, si pierde iremos directo a Azkaban!” gritó Draco. 

“No teníamos opciones, tu padre…”

Draco negó con la cabeza. No quería escucharla. Ya habia escuchado esas excusas mil veces, y nunca parecían tener sentido. 

“Vete” respondió. Y la palabra aún se escuchaba en el aire cuando Narcissa se evaporó como una mancha negra en el aire. 

El silencio sepulcral se escuchaba por toda la mansión Malfoy. Sus pasos resonaban con ecos en el lugar. Los cuadros le seguían sin quitarle ojo de arriba. Paseo por esa mansión vacía como alma sin vida. Lo que era curioso, pues Draco podría jurar que el estaba vivo pero que ya no tenía alma.


	2. Bellatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, se que estuve ausente pero quiero que sepan que no he abandonado esta historia. Sigo trabajando en ella! Hay mas por venir, no se lo pierdan! Sus comentarios son amor, así que díganme si quieren que siga con esta historia. :)

Capítulo 2

Draco terminó de armar sus valijas para el día siguiente y se dejó caer en la cama. Aún faltaban algunas horas para amanecer y tendría que salir dentro de poco hacía la estación. Pero en la casa la penumbra y la oscuridad era lo único que lo acompañaba. 

Las gruesas cortinas estaban cerradas, a modo de que nada de luz entraba al lugar. Ningún mortífago aparecía y desaparecía. Estaba tan quieto que parecía que nadie vivía ya ahí. 

Pero un fuerte sonido lo hizo ponerse en pie de golpe, apuntando su varita en dirección al sonido. 

Y allí estaba ella, su tía, observándolo con esa mirada tan particular que siempre cargaba, con el pelo enrulado cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros puntiagudos. 

"Sobrino" chilló acercándose peligrosamente a Malfoy "He venido a despedirme" 

Sin previo aviso lo tumbó sobre la cama y se sentó a hurtadillas sobre Draco, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho con tanta fuerza que Draco quedó inmóvil. 

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó, preso de sus garras. 

"Despedirme" bramó ella sin soltarlo. 

Draco intentó librarse de su tía, pero todo lo que logró fue que está le clavara la punta de su varita sobre las costillas. 

El muchacho sintió el dolor mucho antes de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Y al instante todo su cuerpo estaba imposibilitado de movimiento. 

"Bellatrix" suspiro tratando de librarse de ella, pero la mujer solo sonreía fascinada mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el pecho de Draco. Siempre le había parecido tan tierno y hermoso. 

Acaricio su pecho y se entretuvo besando su cuello. Draco solo cerró los ojos rendido cuando comprendió que no podía sacársela de arriba. 

Cuando ella se sentó sobre su regazo, él suspiro. 

"Ya estás satisfecha?" Preguntó con ironía. 

Su tía, ágil como solo ella, le estampó una cachetada que resonó por toda la habitación. 

"No seas un mocoso, que solo te estoy ayudando a ganar experiencia para que lo uses a tu favor" Draco sonrió maliciosamente. Lo que estaba haciendo era torturarlo y usarlo a su voluntad. 

"El señor de las tinieblas tiene una misión para ti. Serás sus oídos y ojos en el castillo. Vigila a Potter y sus amigos, si hace falta te vuelves su amigo" exclamó poniéndose en pie y acomodándose el vestido. 

Draco bufó por lo bajo, sentándose en la cama. 

"No voy a hacer eso." Fue su única respuesta.

Su tía le regaló una sonrisa fría y falsa, y antes de que el pudiera darse cuenta estaba tumbado en el suelo, moviéndose y gritando de dolor. 

"Cruciatus" había susurrado Bellatrix en su dirección. 

Draco sintió como si miles de cortes fueran aplicados en su piel al mismo tiempo. Tembló mientras su mente quemaba. Parecía que había caído en el fuego del infierno, mientras que alguien rebanaba su cuerpo. 

Abrió la boca buscando aire cuando el efecto comenzó a disminuir, lo que le pareció una eternidad después. 

"Sobrino, no tienes elección. O lo haces, o mueres" Bellatrix se había agachado para estar a su altura y le susurraba al oído. 

"Espero que cumplas las órdenes. Se que lo harás bien. Cuando recibas la llamada, no vengas. Espera a que yo te invoque" terminó de hablar y desapareció, dejándolo en el suelo de su habitación, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.


	3. Una compañía inesperada

Capitulo 3

Cuando por fin se sintió mejor se levantó apoyándose en la cama y luego en la mesa. Estaba exhausto de su tía, de sus juegos… había comenzado con eso en el verano, por alguna extraña razón lo encontraba interesante ahora, y lo usaba como su muñeco de juego. Le producía asco solo recordar esos momentos. 

Apretó la mandíbula conteniendo un grito. Solo no había dicho nada por su madre, que tenía cierto aprecio a su hermana, y porque su familia ya pasaba por suficientes problemas. Además, dudaba mucho que se hiciera algo para detener los asaltos sexuales de Bellatrix. Su padre se reiría de él, llamándolo de tonto e inoportuno. 

Al menos en Hogwarts tendría un poco de paz. Por más que tuviera que vigilar a Potter y su pandilla, no parecía una misión difícil de cumplir. Lo difícil sería resistir a la llamada de Lord Voldemort, que cada vez quemaba más cuando no era respondido. Y él no podía responder. 

Meneo la cabeza en la oscuridad de su casa, aunque nadie lo podía ver. Estaba solo, como siempre lo había estado. 

****

En el express a Hogwarts se encontró con sus amigos, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, que estaban enormes. Habían crecido en tamaño e intimidaban mucho más que antes, pero Malfoy estaba casi seguro que seguían con cero neuronas en su cerebro, pues cuando se acercó a ellos se estaban riendo de un chiste bobo hace más de media hora. 

Malfoy resopló indignado. Justo a tiempo se le aproximó Blaise Zabini, con la mirada fría y el rostro serio. 

Draco movió la cabeza hacia él, con una pregunta silenciosa de qué le pasaba. 

"Problemas en casa" susurró el muchacho y Draco asintió. 

Sabía que su amigo no era de mucho hablar, y en parte se lo agradecia. 

Draco contempló como a unos pasos de distancia se acercaba la pandilla dorada. Harry Potter, la Sangre Sucia, y el traidor de la sangre. Los tres le regalaron una mirada asquerosa y se dedicaron a cuchichear en su lugar. 

El rubio no pudo evitar mirarlos con desprecio. Pero antes de que pudiera analizarlos mucho una muchacha morena se paró en su frente, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

"Que guapo te ves, Draco" sonrió Parkinson "el verano te ha sentado bien". 

Draco desvió la mirada hacia ella, sin darle créditos a sus oídos. ¿Qué decía? Eso solo podía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. 

Pansy le sonreía, totalmente ajena a sus pensamientos. 

Draco la ignoró y entró en el tren. Estaba exhausto, sentía como si hubieran semanas que no dormía, y en realidad sólo hacía dos días. 

Busco un compartimento alejado de todos, no tenía la más mínima gana de viajar acompañado, y se dejó caer en el incómodo asiento. Por un monto se dedicó a mirar el techo del lugar, mientras su mente viajaba a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Dónde estarían sus padres? ¿Qué quería con ellos Lord Voldemort? 

Sabía que muy probablemente no se iba a enterar de nada por las próximas semanas, hasta que su madre pudiera ponerse en contacto, o mismo que su tía lo buscará para divertirse y de paso darle alguna información. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó instintivamente una mano a la marca. Aún le quemaba, como cuando se la habían hecho. 

A veces se levantaba deseando que ese día nunca hubiera sucedido. Y hoy era uno de esos días. 

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Allí estaban sus amigos. Todos se amontonaron hasta estar dentro del compartimiento, y Draco casi deseó salir y desaparecer. 

Pero se mantuvo callado, mirando por la ventana. 

"Potter está insoportable" susurro Blaise "nos mira como si fuera el dueño del universo" 

"Le queda poco tiempo de vida, aprovechemos" devolvió Pansy sonriendo ampliamente, con un tono de satisfacción difícil de ocultar. 

El resto del viaje fue un infierno. Sus compañeros no dejaban de hablar y reír a carcajadas, mientras el dolor de cabeza de Draco solo aumentaba. 

Pansy chilló con un grito de emoción cuando Blaise le intentó quitar los dulces que había comprado cuando recién salieron de la estación, y Draco se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte. Sabía que si no salía de ahí ahora sus amigos estaban en serios problemas, pues no sabía cuánto más se podía controlar sin arrojarle una maldición imperdonable. 

"¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó Vicent, regalándole una mirada curiosa. El rubio se detuvo en la puerta, era consciente que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. 

"A buscar algo" respondió, sin dar muchas explicaciones, y salió del lugar, dejándolos solos. 

Caminó por el estrecho pasillo por lo que le parecieron eternos minutos, y todos parecían hablar más alto de lo normal. En su cabeza todo retumbaba en una octava a más de volumen. 

Cuando por fin encontró un compartimento vacío se metió dentro y cerró la puerta. Se sentó contra la ventana y observó el paisaje. Era todo tan verde y extenso. Parecía que ahí nadie los podía encontrar. Pero era una mentira, y lo sabía. 

La marca aún latía en su brazo, como si estuviera viva. Eso le recordó algo. 

Con cuidado levantó la suave tela de su capa y las otras dos telas de ropa que cubrían su cuerpo del frío y observó la herida, ocasionada por su tía en un sutil recuerdo de cuánto lo quería. 

Era una herida abierta, pero se veía mejor que hace unos días. Estaba colorado y bordó, y por desgracia, estaba encantada para no curarse con magia. Por lo que seguía su proceso normal de curación. Lo que podía ser muy molesto. 

Draco bajo su remera ya manchada de sangre, y cubrió la herida, luego ajustó su capa en su lugar y se acomodó en el asiento. Era duro e incómodo, pero a juzgar por su cansancio podría quedarse dormido en el suelo. 

Aunque dormir nunca era bueno, o al menos no últimamente. Las pesadillas siempre lo despertaban para recordarle que su vida continuaba siendo un infierno. 

Cerró los ojos y trató de vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento perturbador, y dejarla en blanco, solo escuchando el sonido del traqueteo del tren. 

Y lo estaba logrando, cuando un fuerte estruendo lo sobresaltó. 

"Por las barbas de Merlín" se quejó el rubio. Todo lo que quería, y necesitaba, era dormir un par de minutos, pero todo lo que obtenía era gente perturbando. 

Volteó la mirada esperando encontrarse con Pensy, o incluso Blaise, pero a quien vio lo sorprendió. 

"¿Qué haces acá, Sangre Sucia?" Exclamó, contrariado e irritado. 

Ella que lo estaba mirando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, no le respondió, lo observó desafiante hasta que se decidió a abrir la boca. 

"No ha sido mi intención" contestó, con voz clara y firme. No se le pasó por alto a Draco que no se disculpó. Se mostraba petulante. 

La Sangre Sucia estaba mucho más grande, y algo en ella retenía su atención. La analizó de arriba abajo antes de recordar quién era. La sucia amiga de Potter. 

"Pues pierdete!" Gritó él, justo cuando el tren hacía otro salto impropio, moviendo todo en su interior. 

La bruja desequilibrada fue a parar en el asiento frente a Draco y este estampó su cabeza contra el frío vidrio. La puerta se cerró de golpe y se volvió a abrir para cerrarse de nuevo. 

"Pero qué…?" Se quejó Granger, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. 

Draco estaba aturdido, peleando para abrir los ojos, mientras las pocas cosas que habían a su alrededor le daban vueltas. No tenía idea si era por el golpe o por el dolor previo. 

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó ella cuando se percató que su compañero de año estaba demasiado blanco y con los ojos cerrados. 

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, centrando en ella su mirada intensa. Esos ojos platinados que parecían brillar, y que, por algún desconocido motivo, Hermione encontró tan tristes. 

"Chau" bramó Draco, sin quitarle la mirada de arriba. 

Y la muchacha intentó marcharse. No se quedaría a compartir el mismo aire que ese mocoso siquiera por dos minutos más. Que se muriera solo, con su golpe y su mirada petulante. 

Pero todo lo que Hermione logró fue cinchar la perilla de la puerta sin éxito. 

Incrédula ante lo que estaba sucediendo lo volvió a intentar, esta vez con más fuerza. 

"A qué esperas, Grenger?" Gritó Malfoy. 

"Está trancada" devolvió Hermione en el mismo tono. 

"¿Qué?" Reclamo él, abriendo los ojos como platos. 

"Que está …" no termino de hablar, pues Draco la hizo a un lado sin nada de delicadeza y probó la puerta, obteniendo el mismo resultado que ella. 

Intentó varias veces, sin ningún éxito. 

"Esto no pude ser" se quejó, elevando la voz "¿alguien me escucha?" Preguntó gritando y pegando la oreja a la puerta. 

"Es insonorizado, ningún sonido…" intentó Hermione, pero más una vez fue interrumpida. 

"Sé lo que es insonorizado" respondió Draco. 

Sacó su varita y apunto un par de veces, haciendo que chispas doradas volaran de la puerta. 

"Es a prueba de…" intento Hermione. 

"Ya, ya… puedo verlo" la cortó él de mala gana "¿se te ocurre alguna idea, Sangre Sucia?" 

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, sentada donde había caído cuando él la empujó tan indelicadamente, y miró con el ceño fruncido al asiento delantero. 

"¿Esa es tu mirada de pensar? Te hacía más inteligente…" comenzó Draco, pero fue la vez de ella frenarlo. 

"No hay nada que se pueda hacer, solo esperar a que lleguemos para que alguien compruebe si todos los alumnos bajaron. Entonces nos encontrarán…" explicó, sin mirarle siquiera. 

Pero Draco si la miraba. Desesperado. Levantó la mano, tentado a ahorcarla. Pero si lo hiciera quedaría completamente claro que había sido él. Apretó en puños la mano y se la llevó a la cabeza, que le pulsaba como si tuviera rayos en su cerebro. 

Se volteó a la maldita puerta insonorizada y a prueba de magia y comenzó a acecharla con todos los encantamientos adecuados e inadecuados para la situación que conocía. 

Escucho levemente la voz de la Sangre Sucia antes de que miles de puntos aparecieran en su campo de visión. Se sostuvo de la pared, mientras contenía la respiración y cerraba los ojos para intentar mantener algo de equilibrio. 

"Draco…" sintió las manos de la chica sobre su cuerpo, pero se deshizo de ella en menos tiempo de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. 

Parecían haber pasado horas cuando ella volvió a hablar, y Draco ya desconfiaba que se había retirado de la pequeña habitación, por más imposible que eso fuera. 

"Estás pálido" susurró la Granger. 

Draco volteó el rostro hacia ella y abrió los ojos con extremada lentitud. "Estoy exhausto" se escuchó decir antes de poder contenerse. 

Y entonces todo a su alrededor se desvaneció. 

Hermione lo observó incrédula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo! Y tenemos el tan esperado encuentro entre Dramione! Les juro que este momento fue el primero que se me ocurrió de toda esta historia, y estaba muy ansiosa por escribirlo! Cuéntenme que les parece! ¿Qué creen que va a pasar entre ellos? Amo leer sus comentarios :D Hasta breve.


End file.
